Agent Utah (The Freelancer Archives)
"You are going to be okay, Jackson. We will look after you."' ''- The Director to a wounded Agent Utah Agent Utah is one of the Freelancers who arrive at Project Freelancer in the first group of new recruits. Agent Utah's name has been revealed to be Jackson and he will play a role as one of the series' more minor characters early on in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Role in the Plot 'People Like Grapes' Utah is first introduced as a bouncer outside the bar People Like Grapes alongside his best friend (and co-worker) Thom. The two are stationed at the bar following an incident, a bar fight between a 'crazed man' and other bar patrons. The two experience a dangerous situation when confronted with armed robbers assaulting the bar. The two escape injuring both Jackson and Thom. Before falling unconscious he is approached by two men: Leonard Church and The Counselor. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Utah is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by the Director, the Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent Utah the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. Utah joined Agent Alaska and the others in the armory where they discovered their emblems and lazed around waiting for orders. Discovering their boredom F.I.L.S.S. offered to open up the training floor for the Agents to try their combat skills against each other. Agent York led Rhode and Wyoming in a team against Carolina who led Agent Virginia and Nevada . In the observation deck watched Utah, Alaska and Iowa. After a few rounds (and numerous victories to Carolina's team), Wyoming became injured and was forced to sub-off with Agent Iowa. Still York's team lost but Iowa proved his skills exceptional and almost as good as the elite Carolina's. After the training session ended Utah joined the other agents in the Mess Hall (with the exception of Carolina, Wyoming and later York too). Together they celebrated and conversed about each other's stories and pasts. However, these stories were interrupted when pilot Four Seven Niner entered and ordered them on behalf of The Director to the Bridge for a briefing. It was then announced by Church that Utah was going to fight at a Simulation base beside Agent Alaska. They were going to fight at Sidewinder Gulch. 'The Skirmish at Sidewinder Gulch' Agents Alaska and Utah arrive at Sidewinder and accompany the local Red soldiers in a skirmish to retrieve the Blue Team's flag. Some of the Reds failed to follow their orders, the result led to the their leader being run down by a warthog. Both the Reds and Blues formed a temporary alliance and turned on the two Freelancers. Alaska managed to destroy the warthog before Utah and she ran as far away as they could, the two teams of Sim troopers right behind them. Headed for the ridgeline the two ran, but Utah slipped and collapsed through the ice between his feet. Torso deep in ice Agent Utah struggled, his stomach tearing with the sharp ice. As the current began to pull him under Alaska tried her hardest to pull him out as the Simulation Troopers neared. One threw a grenade and shattered the ice around him. Taking advantage of this the female Freelancer managed to pull her partner free. Alaska ran behind Utah, carful to spot him in case he fell. From behind a Simulation Trooper fired a lucky shot, the bullet piercing the back of Alaska's left knee. She managed to continue onwards, now merely limping. Utah fired aimlessly behind him to frighten the troopers, some of the shells from his Assault Rifle clipping her shoulder. This injury caused her to fall, Utah going back for her slipped onto his back. Soon the two reached the cliff-top, each heavily wounded. The two were met with a soldier who was about to attack, yet Utah tackled him to the ground and fired the assault rifle, tearing the Sim trooper's throat open. Utah calls Command to send in an evac and the two are forced to defend the teleporter so they can escape. They escape into the Blue Base before shutting down the teleporter behind them. Utah kills a sniper waiting for them and realizes that the poor man had to die for a false cause. This is the first time Utah realizes that the Director is corrupt. Soon after the pelican arrives with six Project Freelancer soldiers, and the two are hurriedly evacuated. 'Enhancement Theory Class' In class Agent Utah and his fellow agents are taught of armor enhancements, their value and their maintenance - and most importantly, how they must be connected to Command Server Pipelines. After the class is over the Director and the Counselor reveal that the agents will all receive their enhancements after lunch. In the Mess Hall Utah sits with the other agents for lunch, discussing with Carolina and Alaska about what the best enhancements would be, Utah is convinced flying would be best. The agents then arrive at the armory to receive their respective enhancements, Utah approaches Wyoming in which the British Agent responds that he is disgusted by his assigned enhancement. 'New Recruits' Some time after Agent Utah's arrival at the Mother of Invention Four Seven Niner ships in several new agents. These new Agents include: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Utah leads Alaska into the crowd where he recognizes his old friend Thom, now taking on the role of Agent Georgia. Utah proceeds to introduce the two and announces the three will become a strong friendship group. 'Paintball Scenario' After the arrival of the new recruits, Utah ventures to the Observation Deck of the Training Floor to watch Dakota, Jersey and Connecticut take on Oregon, Vermont and Oklahoma. When he arrives both he and Colorado drag weapon caches in, stacking them up and sitting atop. The two proceed to commentate the match until Connecticut's team finally wins. 'The Alaska Incident' Not long after the match Utah offered to give his old friend Thom a tour of the Mother of Invention, while Alaska was nowhere to be seen. Passing a hallway Utah noticed flashes coming from behind a glass window looking into the laboratories. Approaching it he noticed Agent Alaska tied up by cables, being brutally killed by thousands of vaults of electricity firing into her body. Utah desperately tried to break the glass but failed, as the med teams arrived they struggled to save her as rubble blocked the entrance. Her last words were 'Utah', the image of his friend's sudden and horrific death began to haunt him. Armor Enhancement Agent Utah's Armor Enhancement has not yet made an appearance in The Freelancer Archives. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Utah's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, EVA Shoulder Pads and a Recon Chestplate. His armor colors consist of White primary colors, Pale secondary colors and Khaki armor details. List of Injuries *Brick thrown at the back of head *Gunshot to the right shoulder *Belly torn open due to exposure with ice shards Personality Agent Utah's personality has been explored minimalistically thus far in the series. He is shown to have an attachment to his best friend Thom. Thom later survived his wounds and became Agent Georgia. Skills and Abilities Agent Utah has been shown to be physically strong and a decent shot under stressful situations. Relationships 'Thom' Agent Utah's best friend prior to recruitment into Project Freelancer was Thom. Thom and he seem to have quite a close relationship and seem to joke to each other on numerous occasions. Upon being shot Jackson begins to panic and tries to protect his friend Thom from further harm. Upon Thom's arrival to the Mother of Invention, now an Agent Georgia; the two (plus Alaska) formed a close friendship group. Though Alaska and Georgia could only remain friends for a short time. 'Agent Alaska' Agent Alaska and Agent Utah developed a small friendship very early on in their careers of being Space Marines. Alaska and Utah were amongst the first recruits, however they were often excluded and paired together on missions. This helped them develop their friendship further. They became best friends until Georgia arrived at which point he joined their friendship group. Trivia *Agent Utah made a minor appearance in Seasons 9 and 10 of Red vs. Blue in non-canon deleted scenes. *Utah's emblem is the symbol of the 'Bubble Shield'